


Reproductive Plans

by Ookaminii



Category: Dead By Daylight, Features - OC
Genre: Bondage, Breeding Kink, Cervix Penetration, Doctor Play, F/M, Impregnation, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookaminii/pseuds/Ookaminii
Summary: A short thing of a friend's OC "Ciara" being bred by the Doctor from Dead by Daylight. Was bribed with food.
Relationships: Ciara - Relationship, Ciara x Herman, Ciara x The Doctor, Perfect conductors, The Doctor - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	Reproductive Plans

The woman trembled slightly upon the table, watching intently as the larger male stood over her. Dressed completely in his professional medical gear, a rubber glove on one hand while the other was left bare. The bare hand was used to tease her relentlessly. Small shocks trailed from his skin to hers, stimulating her nerves and rendering her extra sensitive to his stimulation. She pulled weakly at her restraints as he teased her, using his electrically charged fingers to play with her every erogenous zone. He trailed his fingers along her inner thigh, working to further spread her bare legs. With his other hand, clad in rubber, he began to apply the essential components needed to assure that their procedure would carry through without a hitch. He carefully lubricated her vaginal pathway with a medicinal mixture. Every single substance found in the lubricant was meant to further increase the odds of success.

From hormones that increased fertility, to substances that would significantly increase the life span of sperm cells outside of his body. Everything he had put together was being carefully put into place; an elaborate puzzle meant to further aid him in his quest. He watched, utterly delighted, as the woman squirmed beneath his fingers. He carefully spread her out inside, encouraging her body to open up and become more receptive to him. Even her cycle had been closely monitored. Tonight he anticipated that she would be at the peak of her fertility. She could be the most receptive to him tonight, and through the use of his medical expertise, he could practically guarantee success. They were going to make a baby. He was going to be a father, and he would get to watch every fascinating moment of her pregnancy. From conception to birth, and beyond.

He would even be the one to deliver the baby when it was finally brought into the realm. The first new life sired and born within the confines of the Entities realm. This was sure to be a marvelous experiment! This was sure to be a wonderful experience for both of them. They would create the perfect family. Produce an entirely new generation here, in the most brutal of places. Ah, but he would need to be careful. The last intention was to see this lovely woman hurt, or their offspring destroyed. He brought his electrified fingers to her clitoris to stimulate her further, relishing in the sweet little noises she made at his hand. How he loved to tease. He adored every waking moment of having her writhing beneath him, entirely at the mercy of his hands. Under normal circumstances, he would draw this out for hours. Tonight, on the other hand, he could not afford to do so.

Laughing to himself, he applied more pressure to her clitoris to further distract her with the pleasure as he ushered his hand deeper into her body. To further increase his odds at success, he had to be able to reach deep. Slowly. Carefully. Efficiently. He poked and prodded at her cervix until he proved successful in coaxing it open. Every noise that left her lips was music to his ears. Two fingers was enough. He stimulated her cervix until he could press two fingers beyond it, allowing him to touch her womb for the first time. A shudder ran through him now as he felt for himself the wonders of her most intimate female area. She was young and fairly healthy; the only real risk of this came from how horrible it was when she bled. But he had ways to work with that. They had safety precautions in place. Everything had been carefully planned out; even if she was unaware of it.

He withdrew his fingers to better examine his work. He loved how her body spasmed in desire for him. She was so incredibly fertile and waiting to receive his seed. Removing his glove, he smiled down at the soon to be mother of his child. How he loved her expression right now. Her eyes glazed over with lust and tears beading in her eyes; not from pain but from the frustration. She had started to spread her legs further for him of her own accord to try and coax him closer. He listened as she panted, her lips pursed into a small pout as she stared up at him.

“Herman, please~...” He listened as his name left her lips, her voice soft and pleading. The sound of it only made him want to tease him more. The more eager she was to mate, the better his odds at siring a child. Teasingly he removed his glove, watching as the while as she bit her lip quietly in anticipation. His hands found their way to her thighs, and he watched her every muscle twitch as she was subjected to a merciless series of electrical shocks. He squeezed her thighs, reaching around with his fingers to grope her beautiful buttocks while he admired the look and feel of her muscles. Slowly he moved his hands upwards, towards her hips. He adored how her abdominal muscles spasmed in response to the stimulation; she was ticklish to a point. Higher still he moved his hands, finally finding her breasts and taking an additional moment to admire them under the guise of an examination.

Carefully he felt the soft flesh beneath his fingers. He pressed down and followed the shape of each breast in a circular motion, slowly moving towards the center. Until finally his fingers found her teats. She arched her back violently in the chair, moaning his name again as he pinched and squeezed the sensitive buds. Soon these beautiful mammaries would be put to proper use, providing nourishment for his child. Laughing to himself, he leaned down to treat himself to a taste of her flesh. He latched onto her nipple and suckled firmly, enjoying every seductive little mewl that rushed from her in response. Each breast was given the same treatment. Massaged, licked, squeezed, and sucked. Until he left her breasts so red and stiff that he worried that further stimulation might damage the ducts. Content with his work, he stood properly so that he could move along to the final part.

The best part. He worked to undo his pants so that he could fully free his erection from his pants. Every little noise or movement made by her throughout the preparations had gotten him so hard for her. His blood practically boiled inside of him, leading to it pooling so heavily in his loins that he too had started dripping with excitement. Pre-ejaculate beaded at the head of his shaft, dribbling down onto her abdomen as he continued to stand over her. He watched as she eyed him hungrily, her pelvis shifting ever so slightly. She was trying to invite him in. With one hand he firmly gripped his heated flesh so that he could have better control over it as he guided it towards her. With the other he spread her vaginal lips, making it easier for him to slide in. Slowly he pressed into her, feeling every previously relaxed muscle give way for him as he invaded her waiting body.

Much to his delight, her cervix had not yet closed. While unable to see, he could firmly feel how the head of his penis pressed into the unexplored flesh. All the while he listened as she moaned for him, further seducing him. He moved one hand to her clitoris so that he could resume the act of stimulating it with his thumb. Every little jolt of electricity that he subjected her to caused her insides to twitch and spasm around him. The further stimulation assured that she would be kept wet and aroused for him for the duration of their breeding. However, she was not the only one so unashamedly aroused. A tremor ran through him as he rolled his hips, finding that his excitement had put him so close to orgasm already.

“Oooh, Ciara~ If only you could see how beautiful you look right now~” Herman panted, using his free hand to firmly hold her hip as he pressed deeply into her body. He listened as his every movement brought forth new moans from her lips, relishing in the embarrassed look she wore upon her face. He knew she loved the teasing. He knew she loved how thoroughly he dominated her. He knew without a doubt that she adored being tied up and made into his bitch; a cocksleeve meant only to receive his semen.  
“How much more beautiful will you become when you attain the glow of motherhood? When you breasts become full with milk and when your abdomen swells with the life I’ll put inside you~?” He continued to ramble, attempting to further rile her up. Though, it seemed that his words were having more of an effect on himself. A low, guttural growl ran through him as he felt his first orgasm take place. He made sure to press as deep into her as could physically be allowed without damaging her body, intent on assuring that she took in as much of his seed as possible. Alas, gravity was a cruel mistress. He could feel how his semen slowly leaked from the depths of her body, pooling onto the bottom of the table and likely dribbling onto the floor. He listened as she gasped, able to feel his orgasm purely through his increased electrical output. Much to her dismay he pulled free of her body, listening all the while as she whined in protest. He could not help but feel the need to look. He wanted to watch as she was left more and more full of his seed.

“H-Herman! Please!” Ciara panted, trying to pry her hands out of the restraints. From the look in her eye it was clear; she wanted to touch him. She wanted to be held and lovingly kissed and praised for being such a good little cumdump. Thoroughly aroused by her antics, the Doctor complied. He reached to undo the restraints to her hands, but left the ones on her legs in place. Immediately she reached for him, yanking him closer by his coat before dragging him down so that she could catch his lips in a kiss. Her growled into her mouth, feeling as she shoved her tongue against his. Forcefully, he shoved the full length of himself back into her waiting body. Just once wouldn’t be enough. To leave her fully bred, he would need to completely empty his testicles of any reserved semen. She would be bred. She would mother his child, and he would be there for every second of her journey.

Any fool who dared do so much as wave a hostile finger in her direction would have to answer to him. Chills ran up in back as he felt her moan his name against her lips. She wrapped his arms around him and he responded in turn, embracing her possessively as he thoroughly fucked her into the table. The sounds of their breeding echoed off of the surrounding walls, acting as a strong warning to any would be intruders that now was not the best time to see the Doctor. He was in but he was busy, and he would not appreciate the slightest interruption. Each time Ciara was brought to an orgasm, he was able to fully feel every little twitch and spasm of her body. A low growl ran through him as he felt her bite his lip. He responded in turn by giving her arse a tight squeeze, allowing him to better angle her pelvis so that he could empty himself inside of her.

Again, and again, and again. He used her body as a means of completely draining himself of his masculine fluids. Each time he was left mildly annoyed as his seed slowly spilled out of her; but that annoyance quickly faded as he slowly grew more aware of how abnormally slick she was. If not for how well he had relaxed her cervix, he had no doubt in his mind that he would have filled her to the point of swelling. He stopped trying to breed her only when he discovered that he could no longer keep it up. Following his last orgasm his phallus went completely flaccid and no amount of stimulation could be used to bring it back up. He was, to put it bluntly, completely drained. The two of them had made a mess the likes of which could not be recreated outside of a pornographic setting. A metaphorical waterfall of white had poured from the woman’s thoroughly abused vagina.

The floor was going to require a deep, vigorous cleaning. As would the table, given how much of his seed had been left pooled onto it. Somehow not fully convinced at having pulled off a successful breeding, the male pulled away from his woman’s body so that he could give one final examination. Bare handed and less careful than before, he ushered his fingers into his body so that he could feel for her cervix. Still partly open but now closed enough to only allow for the intrusion of a single finger, he persistently felt around. Satisfaction rolled through him, the sheer delight in what was most likely a successful breeding took over him. A healthy amount of his semen was held safely in her womb, where it would surely find and fertilize any eggs that had been deposited. He would need to keep an eye on her for a couple days.

In a surprisingly tender move, he finally removed the last of her restraints and scooped her limp, tired body into his arms. He pressed his face into the nape of her neck, taking in her scent and whispering sweet words of affection into her skin. He was so utterly enamored with her. Thrilled with her cooperation and ecstatic at the idea of being a father. Nothing would dare harm their child and if the Entities dare come for it, he would die to protect it and its mother. Gently he moved to kiss Ciara’s lips again, enjoying how her body continued to lightly tremble in his hold. She was so incredibly exhausted from being bred and he could not blame her. He held her close, taking her out of the examination room so that he could give her a nice, relaxing bath. He needed to treat her tenderly now. He had every intention of keeping her as safe and comfortable as he could manage.

He may very well have been a sick, twisted individual deserving of this corrupt and horrible place. But even he knew what love was. His methods of showing off that love were just a little peculiar; though they made perfect logical sense in his warped and sadistic mind.


End file.
